Well Of Dreams
by To-To Kama Mae
Summary: When Kagome enters the well, an unpredictable thing happens that closes it forever. A strange demon comes to her side and her thoughts are only about him...Please ~*R/R*~
1. Well Of Dreams 1

Well Of Dreams

By, To-To Kama Mae

Disclaimer: I do not own or neither did I invent the characters in this story. However, I did write the story line and actions. Inuyasha was lovingly invented and written by Rumiko Takahashi.

'………' = Character's thoughts

"………" = Character's Talking

[………] = Author's Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The yellow sun hung loosely in the hazy Tokyo sky. Its glare pierced the blue sky and also shed light in peaks of darkness. From looks of the day, the painting told that the time was just before noon. Inside a large courtyard sat an old, rickety house. At certain sections of the house the wood that held it up was beginning to rot and the blue paint was starting to peel. Inside the west room of the delicate house, the reincarnation of an ancient priestess girl lay sleeping.

  Her blue-black tresses glimmered in the wrath of the sun. Her tiny rosebud mouth parted and let out a small yawn. She had slept in late and her legs were hanging off the bed. Unexpectedly, a bent old man wearing a long gray kimono rapped on her bedroom door. Slowly, he went inside. He found her still sleeping in her abnormal position.

     "Kagome-chan! Get up this instant, foolish girl!"

     Her eyelids slowly slid open and rewarded tired, blue-gray eyes. She stretched her long arms and sat up quickly when she realized what time it was.

"Aaiee..! Grandpa get out!"

     The nineteen-year-old girl, saturated with sleep, grabbed a pillow and flung the soft bundle at her unsuspecting grandfather. He caught the pillow in mid-air and just laughed.

"Ahhh…" He said with a light chuckle. "Kagome-chan, you look so funny in the morning. Well, I suppose you aren't going to school today, good too because it's time you've done some work around here."

     The schoolgirl scrunched up her nose and gave a defiant look at her successor.

"I can't today, Grandpa, I.uh..have..uh, things to do."

     Before the gray old man could stop her, Kagome dressed herself and rand out of the bedroom in a flash. Startled, the old man turned around and tried to grab hold of the girl's arm but lost the battle.

"Kagome-chan! Get back here!"

     He exhaled a small, hopeless breath and receded down the hall.

     In the kitchen, Kagome was rushing about and was picking up books and stuffing sugared doughnuts in her mouth. A tall, dark-haired woman came rushing over and helped Kagome with her books.

"Oh Kagome-chan, you never have time for anything anymore. Why don't you just stay home today?"

The raven-haired Miko looked at her mother with sorrowful eyes.

     "I am sorry Mama but," she said and sighed for a moment, "But I have to go."

     Her tender lips patted gently on her mother's cheek and waved goodbye, and with that she ran out the front door.


	2. Well Of Dreams 2

Well Of Dreams

By. To-To Kama Mae

Disclaimer: I do not own or neither did I invent the characters in this story. However, I did write the story line and actions. Inuyasha was lovingly created and written by Rumiko Takahashi.

' TEXT ' = Character's Thoughts  " TEXT " = Character's Talking   [ TEXT ] =Author's Notes

Chapter 2

Now free and out of her Grandfather's grasp, Kagome lifted her delicate head as a cypress of wind fluttered her hair around her face. Her white, slender legs flexed beneath her green trimmed skirt and pulled her in the left direction. All around the property were small signs written in Japanese and hanging on so-called 'antiques' and 'authentic' items. As Kagome walked, she lifted her face in the sky and towards the sun so she could soak up its warm rays. The sky was unbelievably blue with scattered marshmallow puff clouds spanned out in certain places. Kagome entered a small area of trees and welcomed the canopy of leaves that enshrouded a cool shade.

            Finally she came to a large wooden shack with two sliding doors decorated with a slithering snake. Cautiously she slid open the large oak doors and crept in softly, on her toes. The room was silent except for a small trickle of water and the scurrying of rats, which the Miko winced at. Standing in the center of the musty room stood an ancient wooden cap. Kagome set her bag on the cold wooden steps and pranced over to the well.

    Kagome slid the cap off of the well, letting it fall with a thud. Her dark eyes widened as she peered into the fathomless well and filled her lungs with cold air. 

                   "Uhhh?" , she gasped. "After all of the years of going down there, the well has never looked so dark and bottomless. I-I guess I have just never noticed."

     As she was thinking about the situation, a cold gust of wind blew up from the depths of the will and gently kissed at her ivory skin. Kagome shuddered and gasped as the chill slid down her back.

                   "If I wasn't so tired, I swear that that wind felt like Kikyo was here." She paused. "Well here I go."

    Kagome slipped her slender hand on the mouth of the well and grasped tightly onto a vine clinging to the side of the dark abyss. She heaved her legs over the cold stone slabs and held tightly on the dying vine. After about three minutes and a badly splintered finger, Kagome reached the dark bottom of the waterless well.

     While she was regaining herself after a huge centipede skidded over her shoe, a strange whisking sound filled her ears. She looked up and watched as a round mass of electric purple covered the bottom of the well. Kagome's shadowy silhouette fell to the damp floor; her silvery blue eyes looked up towards the now cloudless sky and watched an arrow zoom through the air.

    Kagome gasped for breath and cried out in the empty well. Just as she thought she would give up her struggle, the purple orb disappeared.


	3. Well Of Dreams 3

Well Of Dreams

By, To-To Kama Mae

Disclaimer: I do not own or neither did I invent the characters in this story. However, I did write the story line and actions. Inuyasha was lovingly invented and written by Rumiko Takahashi.

'………' = Character's thoughts

"………" = Character's Talking

       [………] = Author's Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Before she stood up, Kagome allowed herself to choke up gallons of cold air. She was still coughing and gasping for breath, when a small sigh of relief escaped her throat as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

'What the…? I know what that was;

that was the power of a miko spell.

Could it possibly be Kikyo that caused

It? Even if it were, why would she be

Needing to use the spell of a Miko?'

      Kagome lifted herself from the silt stricken floor. Her eyes scanned towards the new scene beyond the will and a quick flash flew through the air.

'An arrow. Kikyo must be the one

who shot the arrow and the one who

used the Miko spell. What is going on?'

      Kagome didn't fail to grab fastly onto the now green vine. As she was scaling the wall, she heard two more arrows whisk above her head. When she almost reached the top, Kagome heard a very familiar voice.

            "Damn you bitch. Your spirit is evil now Kikyo, stay away from the well."

      Kagome crept in the shadow that the well cast off and watched the fight eagerly; Inuyasha easily dodged another of Kikyo's powerful arrows. The wind from the arrow grazed his hair and Inuyasha jumped up to a nearby tree to escape another powerful attack. Kagome watched in silence as Inuyasha dodged every one of Kikyo's attacks.

'Why doesn't he attack Kikyo? Is it

possible that he can still love her?

After all of the things that she has done?

And why am I just hiding here? 

I should be helping Inuyasha from her?'

      Just as Kagome was about to jump up and figure out what was going on, her questions were answered. She listened intently to what Kikyo was saying.

            "No Inuyasha. I will not allow that wench to pollute our lands anymore! She has come into our lives without being invited and she is the one who has caused all of this death and suffering. Because, **she** shattered the Shikon no Tama!"

            "Kikyo, don't do this!", Inuyasha's voice rang out. "It was an accident with what happened to the Jewel of Four Souls. The only way we can save our world from destruction is with her help."

      Kikyo's expression changed from a flicker of anger to a see of rage. She shot the arrow in her bow then reached back and pulled two more from her quiver. Blinded by her anger, Kikyo didn't notice the woman slowly creeping up behind her. Inuyasha saw Kagome behind Kikyo and almost got killed while an arrow tore his Kimono.


End file.
